


I wonder if I take you home would you still be in love, baby

by janekburza (kas_delafere)



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Brainwashed Tony Stark, Forced coming out, M/M, poboczne Stony
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22738552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kas_delafere/pseuds/janekburza
Summary: The Black Eyed Peas - Don't Phunk With My Heart (Official Music Video) [x]
Relationships: Peter Parker/Johnny Storm
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	I wonder if I take you home would you still be in love, baby

**Author's Note:**

> Dziękuję [missMHO](http://archiveofourown.org/users/missMHO/pseuds/missMHO) i [theKasiaLin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/theKasiaLin/pseuds/theKasiaLin) za przejrzenie i zbetowanie.
> 
> Ten fik teoretycznie dzieje się w aktualnym czasie komiksowym, ale z drugiej strony wybrałam sobie losowych Avengers, więc co mi zrobi Marvel, nic mi nie zrobi.

Johnny w ogóle nie powinien brać udziału w tej walce. Ale Avengers nie radzili sobie z Amorą, która była zezłoszczona z powodu nieobecnego Thora. Robiła tak wiele zamieszania, że nawet Luke i Danny się pokazali, a w końcu też Peter. Johnny zdecydował, że skoro wszyscy, to on też – i poleciał pomóc.

Zdążył usłyszeć jakże wiele zwiastujące słowa o „sercach cierpiących jak ona”, po czym niebo rozjaśniało na zielono i Johnny zarejestrował tylko wszechogarniający chłód, a potem nic.

Kiedy się obudził, znajdował się w studiu telewizyjnym z ożywionymi manekinami. Był wnoszony na wygodnym siedzisku, przebrany w ciasne spodnie i obcisły, biały podkoszulek. Uniósł się wyżej i złapał szybko za boki siedziska, bo jego ruch zachwiał jego równowagą.

— Obudziłeś się w końcu! — zawołał znajomy głos. Johnny rozejrzał się i zobaczył Tony’ego Starka w garniturze. Coś było z nim wyraźnie nie tak; jego oczy były tak bardzo blade, że prawie wcale nie było widać tęczówek czy nawet źrenicy. — Skoro mamy już naszą główną atrakcję i nagrodę, możemy zaczynać!

Johnny’emu nie podobało się żadne z tych określeń. Nie w takim kontekście.

Manekiny klaskały i wydawały z siebie pogłos podekscytowanego tłumu. Johnny rozejrzał się i w końcu dostrzegł, że nie jest sam z Tonym: za kulisami z mikrofonami, ale także obsługujący sprzęt jak kamery i światła, znajdowali się pozostali bohaterowie, którzy brali udział w tej walce.

— Na razie graj, jak Tony zagra — powiedział ktoś cicho przy głowie Johnny’ego. Drgnął i odwrócił się, widząc Kapitana Amerykę bez koszulki. — Musimy poczekać, aż…

— Cap! — syknął Luke, który też nie miał na sobie koszulki. To oni wnieśli Johnny’ego na siedzisku na scenę.

— Plotkujemy sobie, hm? — powiedział Tony przesłodzonym głosem. — Czy może chcemy oszukać system?

Cap i Luke drgnęli i zaczęli iść w stronę Tony’ego, jakby nie byli w stanie się powstrzymać. Stanęli po obu jego stronach i wyglądało na to, że tym samym już spełnili całą swoją funkcję bycia tam jedynie po to, by ładnie wyglądać, co tylko się potwierdziło, kiedy Tony objął Capa w biodrach – Luke uniknął tego losu, bo w drugiej ręce Tony trzymał mikrofon, więc Luke tylko chwycił go pod ramię.

Johnny rozejrzał się jeszcze raz, bo chciał znaleźć wszystkie znajome twarze, ale ku swojej grozie zauważył, że wśród manekinów znajdują się również cywile, którzy musieli zostać porwani razem z nimi.

— Widzę, że Johnny zauważył już swoją motywację, aby niczego nie podpalać, zwłaszcza siebie — odezwał się Tony. Jego ręka powędrowała za Capa, któremu drgnęła szczęka. — Wszyscy mają w sobie extremis, oprócz ciebie, Torch! — oznajmił Tony z szerokim uśmiechem. — Ale jeśli nie będziesz grać według zasad, wszyscy pożałują. Wszyscy, oprócz ciebie.

Johnny przełknął i zacisnął pięść. Spojrzał w dół, unikając spojrzeń innych.

— Co muszę robić?

— Iść na randki i wybrać tę najlepszą.

Johnny uniósł głowę i zamrugał zdziwiony na Tony’ego, który oparł czoło o skroń Capa.

— Tylko tyle?

Nie podobał mu się uśmieszek na ustach Starka.

— Możemy zaczynać, moja pani? — zapytał Tony, zerkając w górę. Johnny podążył za jego spojrzeniem. Na balkonie siedziała Amora, rozłożona w loży niczym na tronie.

— Możemy — odpowiedziała łaskawie.

— Wspaniale! — zawołał Tony. — Runda pierwsza!

Johnny spojrzał w bok i zobaczył, jak zza kulis wyszedł Hank McCoy, niosąc w rękach znak z napisem „Runda I”. Przeszedł całą scenę, przypominając Johnny’emu kobiety, które ogłaszały rundy w ringu.

— Odrobina wszystkiego dla każdego, nawet dla fanów futrzaków — oznajmił Tony, spoglądając za Hankiem. — Proszę wylosować naszego pierwszego zawodnika! Może kogoś, z kim Johnny ma bardzo silną, _męską_ relację — rozkazał i wskazał w publikę.

Johnny spojrzał tam akurat w momencie, kiedy reflektor wskazał na Petera – nadal w stroju Spider-Mana – i siedzących obok niego Shanga-Chi oraz Danny’ego – ci dwaj również bez koszulki. Maska Petera nie pokazywała żadnych uczuć, więc Johnny nie mógł nawet czerpać otuchy z obecności swojego przyjaciela.

— Pierwszym zawodnikiem jest… — zaczął Peter. Drgnął, kiedy jego ręka wystrzeliła w górę (pewnie sama z siebie) i złapał kawałek papieru. Spojrzał na niego i odczytał: — Wyatt Wingfoot!

Johnny czuł, jak cała krew odpływa mu z twarzy. Zakładał, że te randki będą się odbywać z osobami, które są już tu obecne, że nie będą mieszać w to nikogo nowego…

A tymczasem na scenie nagle pojawił się Wyatt, w dżinsach i białym podkoszulku. Zamarł tylko na chwilę, zaskoczony, ale to wystarczyło, aby Tony podszedł do niego i wstrzyknął mu extremis.

— Wyatt! — zawołał Johnny. Ku jego zdziwieniu, przyjaciel od razu mógł do niego podejść.

— Johnny? Co się dzieje? — zapytał. Zatrzymał się nagle i to Johnny pokonał ostatnie kroki do niego.

— Nie martw się, nie pozwolę… — zaczął, ale głośny odgłos gongu zagłuszył dalszą część jego słów. To Luke został zmuszony do uderzenia w gong, co pewnie zwiastowało początek randki. — Musimy iść na randkę, bo inaczej wszyscy ucierpią — dokończył Johnny.

Wyatt spojrzał w dół na niego i uniósł brwi. Johnny przygryzł policzki. Pamiętał, jak na studiach tak bardzo chciał wdrapać się na przyjaciela, owinąć wokół niego, pozwolić, aby…

— Tylko tyle? — zapytał Wyatt, przerywając jego myśli.

One zawsze były tylko tym: myślami. Johnny nie był ujawniony; przez jakiś czas to rozważał, ale ostatecznie nie było na to czasu w jego życiu.

— Aż tyle! — zawołał Tony. — Musisz iść na randkę _i wygrać._

— Wygrać? — powtórzył Johnny.

— Wygrany może być tylko jeden. Tylko jeden weźmie cię do domu — wyjaśnił Stark. Uśmiechnął się wrednie. — Przegrani nie będą mieli innych szans na randki. Z tobą czy kimkolwiek innym.

Johnny ostro wciągnął powietrze. Nie sądził, że to będzie tego rodzaju gra, ale powinien się tego spodziewać. Przełknął i zacisnął dłonie na przedramieniu Wyatta.

— Nie dam ci zginąć — oznajmił.

Tony zaśmiał się i machnął ręką, przywołując Wyatta do siebie. Wyatt nie miał wyboru i podszedł do niego akurat w momencie, kiedy zza kulis Cap wysunął koło fortuny.

— Kręcimy, kręcimy! Musimy wybrać, gdzie się wybierzecie!

Wyatt odetchnął głęboko i z zaciętym wyrazem twarzy podszedł bliżej koła, wziął zamach i zakręcił nim. Wykorzystał zdecydowanie za dużo siły, bo Johnny’emu wydawało się, że koło się kręci, i kręci, i kręci… Wstrzymał oddech, kiedy zaczęło zwalniać i wyglądało na to, że zatrzyma się na „Weź go do domu” – wszystko skończyłoby się od razu!

Niestety koło zatrzymało się na następnym polu, które głosiło „Jazda konna”. Nie było to takie złe! Wyatt musiał znakomicie umieć się obchodzić z końmi jako syn wodza i w swoim plemieniu uchodził za jednego z najlepszych jeźdźców. To właśnie on nauczył Johnny’ego jazdy konnej, więc _obaj_ byli bardzo dobrzy w te klocki.

Wyatt uśmiechnął się do niego i wyciągnął rękę, a Johnny w podskokach podbiegł i chwycił go za nią.

Wyatt pociągnął go do platformy, która wyglądała strasznie podobnie do tej, której Doom używał do podróży w czasie, ale na szczęście na tym podobieństwa się kończyły. Nie cofnęli się w czasie, a przynajmniej tak się Johnny’emu wydawało. Wyglądało na to, że tylko zostali przeniesieni na prerię, a konkretniej na już osiodłane konie.

— Dziwne uczucie — skomentował Wyatt.

— No, przed chwilą staliśmy — zgodził się Johnny. — I byłem zdecydowanie nieodpowiednio ubrany do jazdy konnej — dodał, spoglądając na swój całkiem zmieniony, wygodny strój.

— Tak, to jest zdecydowanie lepsze. — Wyatt pokiwał głową. — Byłem z Jen, kiedy zniknąłem, więc mam nadzieję, że zacznie działać, żeby mnie odnaleźć. A ty? Radzisz sobie?

Johnny spojrzał na przyjaciela. Wyatt wyglądał na zmartwionego, ale jakby zupełnie nie obchodziło go to, co się działo z nim samym, tylko obawiał się o Johnny’ego. Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że był jednym z nielicznych, którzy znali prawdę o jego preferencjach, Johnny był wdzięczny. Ale jemu groziło ujawnienie, a Wyattowi śmierć – jedno było zdecydowanie poważniejsze niż drugie.

— Ja sobie dam radę. To o ciebie się martwię — powiedział.

Wyatt uśmiechnął się do niego i chciał coś dodać, ale wtedy nagle zrobił coś dziwnego. Jego ciało spięło się i zacisnął nogi na koniu, a także pociągnął go gwałtownie i bez umiaru za uzdę.

Johnny od razu wiedział, że coś jest nie tak, bo Wyatt nigdy nie traktował zwierząt z taką okrutnością. Zdążył zatrzymać swojego konia akurat w tej samej chwili, kiedy koń Wyatta zrzucił go z siebie.

— Wyatt! — zawołał Johnny i chciał zejść mu pomóc, ale w tym samym momencie zostali przetransportowani z powrotem do studia. — Co mu zrobiłeś?! — krzyknął w stronę Tony’ego, który uśmiechał się niewinnie.

— Extremis — syknął Luke. Podszedł do nich, aby pomóc Wyattowi wstać.

No tak. Johnny mógł się domyślić. Skoro mogli kontrolować Wyatta w studiu, to znaczyło, że mogli kontrolować go na randce. A z kolei to znaczyło, że doskonale widzą, co się na randkach dzieje.

Johnny przysunął się do Wyatta.

— W porządku?

— Przeżyję — odpowiedział jego przyjaciel. — Nie daj się, jasne?

Johnny pokiwał głową i patrzył, jak Luke odprowadza Wyatta do jego stanowiska.

— Pora na rundę drugą! — ogłosił Tony. Hank ponownie przeszedł przez scenę ze znakiem.

— Przepraszam — mruknął do niego Johnny, kiedy przechodził obok niego.

— Nie twoja wina — odparł Hank. Spojrzał na Amorę i warknął tak cicho, że tylko Johnny usłyszał.

— Kolejny zawodnik! — Po tych słowach Tony’ego Johnny spojrzał w to samo miejsce, gdzie ostatnio był Peter, ale tam go nie zastał. Zamiast tego Spider-Man i jego obstawa pojawili się w tej samej loży, w której była Amora. — Kogo tym razem wybierzemy? Może jakąś byłą dziewczynę, aby…

— Nie — przerwała Amora. Pochyliła się do przodu z wrednym uśmieszkiem. — Ten chłopak w ogóle nie jest zainteresowany płcią piękną, więc nie mamy po co ich dla niego sprowadzać.

Johnny zacisnął pięści i szczękę. Nie rumienił się tylko przez to, że kontrolował temperaturę swojego ciała, ale nie był na tyle szybki, aby wysuszyć swoje łzy, zanim je zauważono.

— Oho! — zawołał Tony. — Jaki zaskakujący zwrot akcji!

— Tak — zgodziła się Amora. — Te łzy mówiły naprawdę wiele. Nikt nie wiedział, a teraz wiedzą _wszyscy._

Johnny przełknął i jego wzrok na chwilę przesunął się na Petera, ale maska Spider-Mana w dalszym ciągu nie była w stanie mu nic powiedzieć. Nie wiedział, jak jego przyjaciel zareagował na tę rewelację. A to było dla niego bardzo ważne – Johnny nie bez powodu zdecydował się nie ujawniać, skoro jedyny facet, w którym obecnie był zakochany, był tak hetero, że bardziej już nie można.

Peter Parker, wiecznie otoczony cudownymi laskami.

— Kolejnym zawodnikiem jest… — zaczął Spider-Man, wybudzając każdego z bezruchu. Wyciągnął rękę w bok, do Amory, jakby chciał, aby podała mu kolejną kartkę.

Johnny był wdzięczny, że mogli zostawić rozmowę o Johnnym za sobą. Nie chciał jej prowadzić z _Amorą,_ a co dopiero przy wszystkich obecnych.

— Nie spiesz się tak — prychnęła Amora.

Na jej słowa Tony zmrużył oczy i Peter zaczął dygotać, jakby został porażony prądem. Johnny zrobił krok do przodu i prawie zaczął płonąć, ale w tym samym momencie wydobył się okrzyk z publiczności, który zatrzymał go. Spojrzał w tamtą stronę i zobaczył kobietę trzymającą się za łokieć z obolałą miną.

— Nic nie ma zapłonąć, już zapomniałeś, Torch? — odezwał się Tony. — Może potrzebujemy kogoś, kto by cię _ostudził…_ A mamy do tego idealnego osobnika! Niedawno się ujawnił, więc będziecie idealnie pasować!

Johnny doskonale wiedział, kogo Tony może mieć na myśli. Westchnął głęboko i przymknął oczy.

— Iceman — usłyszał głos Petera, a po chwili gong.

— Torch, twoje zasady tyczą się też twoich gości! — zdążył jeszcze krzyknąć Tony, zanim niedaleko niego pojawił się dorosły Bobby.

— Co się…? — zaczął, od razu zamieniając się w swoją lodową postać.

Johnny szybko do niego podbiegł, doskonale słysząc krzyk i jęki bólu za sobą.

— Bobby, przestań, schowaj lód! — syknął.

— Co? — zapytał X-Man, ale nic nie robił.

— _Schowaj lód, bo oni zginą!_ — rzucił Johnny i uderzył go w ramię swoją podgrzaną ręką.

Widać było, że Iceman nie do końca mu ufa, ale jego lód zniknął. Johnny natychmiast odwrócił się do cywili i odetchnął, kiedy już nie wyginali się z bólu.

— Przepraszam — powiedział do nich. Tylko tyle zdążył.

— Ał! — wrzasnął Bobby i na jego karku znowu pojawił się lód.

Johnny domyślił się, co się stało – Tony musiał wstrzyknąć mu extremis.

— Przestań z tym lodem! — rzucił, kiedy ktoś znowu zaczął krzyczeć. — Oni są krzywdzeni, kiedy używamy mocy!

Dopiero powtórzenie tego drugi raz podziałało.

— Co się dzieje? — zapytał Bobby, rozglądając się dookoła.

Johnny wskazał głową na balkon z Amorą.

— Przejęła kontrolę nad Tonym. Jestem… Muszę chodzić na randki, a potem wybrać zwycięzcę. Musimy grać na zwłokę.

Bobby pokiwał głową.

— Szukaliśmy was z Ororo, nie było po was śladu — oznajmił. Johnny odetchnął z ulgą. Czyli ich szukają. _Bardzo dobrze._ — Co mam robić? — zapytał Bobby.

Johnny spojrzał w sufit. Znowu musiał powstrzymać swój rumieniec.

— Iść na randkę.

Czuł na sobie wzrok Bobby’ego.

— Ale to ty chodzisz na randki.

— Tak. Z tymi, których mi wybiorą — oznajmił Johnny i wskazał na Wyatta, który uniósł rękę i pomachał.

Bobby spojrzał po nich i potem skupił się znowu na Johnnym.

— Torch. Johnny. Słuchaj no. — Odchrząknął. — Czemu umawiają cię na randki z facetami?

Johnny w końcu na niego spojrzał. Nie wiedział, co konkretnie Bobby wyczytał z jego twarzy, ale Iceman się zdenerwował.

— Ujawnili cię wbrew twojej woli? — warknął cicho.

Johnny wzruszył ramionami.

— Koniec pogaduszek! — zawołał Tony i przywołał Bobby’ego do swojego boku. Johnny i tak zdziwił się, że pozwolili im tak długo rozmawiać. — Losuj randkę!

Iceman wyglądał, jakby chciał odmówić, ale kiedy jego ręce same uniosły się do koła, wywrócił oczami.

— Dobra, sam to zrobię — mruknął i zakręcił. Nie wykorzystał tyle siły, co Wyatt, więc czekali krócej na wynik.

Koło zatrzymało się na polu “Wykaż się na parkiecie”, co dało Johnny’emu nadzieję – skoro będą wśród innych, będą mogli jakoś dać znać, co się dzieje! Podszedł do Bobby’ego i wyciągnął do niego rękę.

— Gdzie ten parkiet? — zapytał Iceman. Spojrzał po sobie i się skrzywił. — Nie jestem ubrany na tańce.

Był ubrany w swój x-manowy kostium, więc Johnny się nie dziwił, że nie chciał tak się pokazać w żadnym klubie.

— Będziemy tam przeniesieni — odpowiedział i zaprowadził go na platformę. Tak jak ostatnim razem, zniknęli i pojawili się na parkiecie. Tym razem było to mnie dziwne, bo obaj pojawili się w pozycji stojącej.

Bobby miał na sobie czarne spodnie przytrzymywanie na biodrach granatowym paskiem. Bluzka z krótkim rękawem była wsunięta w spodnie. Jej dekolt sięgał do mostka, a na kołnierzu miał błyszczące srebrne cekiny. Była w większości czarna; miała granatowe rękawy i ciągnące się od pach w dół granatowe trójkąty po obu stronach ciała Bobby’ego.

Johnny szybko spojrzał na siebie. Miał czarne spodnie z kantem o wysokim stanie, a jego koszulka była jeszcze bardziej odsłaniająca niż ta Bobby’ego. Była rozpięta do samego końca i zrobiona z siatki o dość grubych oczkach, chociaż rękawy były ze wzorzystej koronki.

Następnie rozejrzał się dookoła, ale zdążył tylko zobaczyć, że nie są otoczeni prawdziwymi ludźmi, tylko tymi samymi manekinami, którzy znajdowali się w studiu. Chwilę potem poczuł, jak Bobby obejmuje go ręką i przyciska do siebie. Skupił się na nim i położył ręce na jego piersi, chcąc się odsunąć, ale kiedy spojrzał na Bobby’ego, domyślił się, co się stało.

— Wstrzyknęli ci extremis — powiedział, bujając się do rytmu z Icemanem. — Mogą tobą kontrolować.

— _Sorry_ — mruknął Bobby.

— Nie masz za co — odparł Johnny. Chciał trochę rozładować napięcie, więc się uśmiechnął. — Chyba że za te sztywne ruchy.

Bobby prychnął, napuszony.

— Nie są moje, kontrolują mnie!

Johnny zaśmiał się i postanowił wykorzystać tę chwilę przerwy. Przymknął oczy i wsłuchał się w muzykę, tańcząc i próbując się uspokoić.

Był pewny, że nie tylko X-Men ich szukają. Sue nie pozwoliłaby komukolwiek porwać Johnny’ego bez walki. Jego siostra nie znała umiaru, jeśli chodziło o ochronę jej rodziny, a biorąc pod uwagę, ile osób zostało porwanych, to kilka frakcji na pewno im pomoże, jeśli sam Reed nie da rady. Chociaż Johnny wątpił, aby Reed miałby zostać pokonany przez coś tak prostego, jak wymiar kieszonkowy stworzony przez Amorę – bo wszystko wskazywało na to, że to jej sprawka. Może sama tego wymiaru nie stworzyła, ale na pewno go używała. Może Thor się pojawi, żeby…

— Hej, Johnny?

Johnny otworzył oczy. Ruchy Bobby’ego były luźniejsze i ich taniec o wiele bardziej przyjemny, przez co wiedział, że oddano Icemanowi władzę nad ciałem.

— Zwracam honor — oznajmił Johnny z uśmiechem. Bobby wywrócił oczami, ale obrócił go i potem przyciągnął bliżej do siebie. — Co tam? — zapytał Johnny, kładąc dłoń na jego kark. Nigdy nie był tak blisko drugiego męskiego ciała, a na dodatek w tańcu, który w sumie nie wymagał tak wiele dotyku, ale Johnny czuł się _tak dobrze…_

— Wiem, że zrobiono ci świństwo — zaczął Iceman, łapiąc wolną dłoń Johnny’ego i splatając ich palce razem. — Ale gdybyś chciał. Wiedzieć, jak to jest.

— Hm? — mruknął Johnny, przekrzywiając głowę. — Co masz na myśli?

Bobby patrzył na niego przez chwilę w milczeniu.

— Całowałeś się kiedyś z facetem? — zapytał cicho, przyglądając się z uwagą Johnny’emu, który tym razem nie ukrył swojego rumieńca. Może przez świadomość, że rozmawiał z kimś, kto również jest gejem, nie czuł potrzeby, aby powstrzymywać swoje emocje. — Domyślam się, że nie? — podpytał Bobby. Johnny pokręcił głową i wzruszył ramionami. — A chciałbyś?

Johnny zamrugał zdziwiony i odchylił się nieco. Musiał przyjrzeć się twarzy Icemana, aby ocenić, czy on tak naprawdę.

— Serio?

Tym razem Bobby wzruszył ramionami.

— Nie miałbym nic przeciwko. Dobrze wiesz, jaki jesteś przystojny.

Johnny się uśmiechnął.

— Jeśli myślisz, że schlebianie mi zadziała… to dobrze myślisz — odpowiedział. Wsunął dłoń z karku Bobby’ego w jego włosy i przysunął się, aby go pocałować…

Ale wtedy Iceman zaczął się trząść. Drgawki trwały tak długo, jak Johnny go dotykał; kiedy tylko go puścił i się odsunął, wszystko ustało.

— W porządku? — zapytał, zatroskany.

— N-nie wiem — odparł Bobby i potrząsnął głową.

Johnny bez namysłu wyciągnął rękę, aby go przytrzymać, ale gdy tylko dotknął jego przedramienia, drgawki powróciły. Cofnął rękę, jak poparzony, co nie zdarzało mu się często.

— Przepraszam! — zawołał. Po chwili uniósł głowę w górę. — Jaki sens mają tańce, kiedy nie mogę go dotknąć?!

Musiało zadziałać, bo w następnym momencie wrócili do studia. Przywitał ich śmiech Tony’ego, który siedział na widowni – a konkretniej na kolanach Capa.

— Masz rację, sensu nie ma — powiedział Stark. — Ale nie możesz wybrać kogoś podczas randki!

— Wybrać? — zdziwił się Johnny. Patrzył, jak Bobby kieruje się do stanowiska obok Wyatta. — Ja nikogo nie wybrałem!

Tony pochylił się do przodu.

— Jak myślisz, w jaki sposób wybierzesz, kto weźmie cię do domu? Oczywiście, że pocałunkiem!

Johnny obrócił się na pięcie i podszedł do kanapy, na którą odstawili go na samym początku Luke i Cap. Usiadł na niej ciężko i schował twarz w dłoniach. Nie widział, jak Hank przechodzi po scenie ze znakiem „Runda III”, ale był pewny, że to miało miejsce.

— Ostatnim zawodnikiem — rozległ się głos Petera — jest… _Daken._

Na to imię Johnny uniósł głowę.

— Podoba mi się to, w końcu jakiś niegrzeczny chłopak — zauważył Tony i uśmiechnął się szeroko. — Kto z nas nie lubi _bad boyów!_

Biorąc pod uwagę to, jak Tony kleił się do Capa, to chyba właśnie on sam nie przepadał za takimi facetami. Jego typem wydawał się najbardziej moralny osobnik na Ziemi.

Pojawienie się Dakena nastąpiło równo z gongiem. Syknął i od razu wysunął swoje szpony, rozglądając się dookoła. Tony tym razem sam nie miał zamiaru zbliżać się do niego, aby wbić mu extremis, więc pstryknął palcami… i zrobił to za niego Luke. Daken zaatakował go z całej siły, ale niezniszczalna skóra Luke’a wygrała z jego szponami, a extremis w ciele Luke’a musiało powstrzymać feromony Dakena.

— Tsk! — syknął Daken, kiedy od razu został unieruchomiony. — Co się dzieje?! — warknął.

Tony wstał i podszedł do niego, zatrzymując się bardzo blisko – na tyle blisko, że popukał mikrofonem szpon Dakena.

— Jesteś naszym ostatnim zawodnikiem. Masz za zadanie iść z Torchem na randkę i przekonać go, aby wziął cię do domu.

Daken spojrzał ponad jego ramieniem na Johnny’ego, który westchnął zrezygnowany.

— Cześć, Daken.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się szeroko.

— Rozgryźli cię w końcu, co, kotku?

Johnny znowu wrócił do powstrzymywania rumieńca. Wstał i podszedł do koła.

— Miejmy to za sobą.

Daken wyprostował się i poszedł za nim, aby zakręcić kołem. Johnny przyglądał się, jak koło powoli zwalnia… i zbladł, kiedy wyglądało na to, że zatrzyma się na polu „Jacuzzi”. Na szczęście przesunęło się o jedno dalej i trafiło na „Restaurację”.

— Ach, szkoda — mruknął Daken. — Ale to też może być.

Johnny unikał wzroku mężczyzny. Pamiętał ten czas, kiedy Daken _bardzo często_ gościł w jego snach i fantazjach. Był prawie pewny, że to nawet nie była wina jego feromonów. Po prostu… Cóż, po prostu Tony miał rację i Johnny był jednym z tych, którym podobali się „niegrzeczni chłopcy”. A Dakenowi było bardzo daleko od bycia grzecznym _._ Johnny posunąłby się na tyle daleko, że nazwałby go złym do szpiku kości. Uważał, że miał do tego prawo, biorąc pod uwagę ich wspólną historię.

Chwycił Dakena za nadgarstek i zaprowadził na platformę bez słowa. Pojawili się w restauracji, siedząc już przy stole, więc Johnny potrzebował chwili, aby odnaleźć się w nowej sytuacji. Byli ubrani podobnie: obaj mieli jasne koszule, a Johnny miał na sobie też spodnie z kantem. Spodni Dakena nie widział.

— W co się wpakowałeś, płomyczku?

Johnny spojrzał na Dakena, który wyciągnął oliwkę z kieliszka swoim szponem i ściągał ją ustami, wbijając wzrok w Johnny’ego.

— Walczyliśmy z Amorą — wyjaśnił Johnny, łapiąc szklankę z wodą. — Nie poszło nam za dobrze.

— Zdążyłem zauważyć. Dlaczego padło na ciebie, hm?

Johnny otworzył szerzej oczy. Nawet nie zastanawiał się, dlaczego to on był główną atrakcją w grze Amory. On i Tony! Tony’emu dostało się równie mocno, chociaż nie miał aż tak źle, jak Johnny.

— Nie wiem, dlaczego skupiła się na nas — odparł. — Na mnie i Tonym — sprostował.

— Wasza dwójka kocha najmocniej — odezwał się manekin, stawiając przed nimi jedzenie. — Płoniecie silną, niespełnioną miłością.

Johnny wpatrzył się w stół. Słyszał, jak Daken chichocze, więc zacisnął pięści.

— Ty i Stark? Widzę to! Ha!

— Co? Nie! — zawołał oburzony Johnny, unosząc głowę. — To nie w Tonym jestem zakochany!

Daken uniósł brew.

— Ale w kimś jesteś — stwierdził z uśmieszkiem. — A może on jest w tobie?

— Wątpię — odparł krótko Johnny. O ile Johnny został ujawniony wbrew woli, to Tony na pewno będzie miał swój bałagan do posprzątania, kiedy się ocknie i dowie, co wyrabiał z Capem.

— Kto to? — zapytał Daken. Zajadał się już podanym daniem i nie wyglądał, jakby ciekawiła go odpowiedź, ale gdyby tak było, to by nie zapytał, tego Johnny był pewny. — W kim się zadurzyłeś, pyszczku?

— Nie twój interes — odparł Johnny, odsuwając swój talerz. Oparł łokcie na stole i przyglądał się innym manekinom w restauracji.

— Może w tym twoim wielkim _przyjacielu_ ze studiów, co? — zgadywał Daken. Johnny zmarszczył brwi. — Hm, nie, a przynajmniej _już nie._ Na pewno za pierwszym razem chciałeś zdobyć tę górę. Ha! Co do gór… może to Grimm?

Johnny nie mógł się powstrzymać i spojrzał oburzony na Dakena.

— Ben?!

Daken wzruszył ramionami.

— Każda góra jest do zdobycia.

Johnny pokazał mu język i oparł brodę na dłoni.

— Możesz sobie zgadywać, ile chcesz, i tak ci nie powiem.

— Musi to być ktoś wśród superbohaterów — dumał dalej Daken. — Nie masz innych znajomych, którzy wytrzymaliby z tobą tak długo, abyś mógł się w nich zadurzyć. Nie patrz tak na mnie, kotku — dodał i się zaśmiał. — Dobrze wiesz, że mam rację. Nazwij jednego znajomego faceta, który nie jest superbohaterem.

Johnny zmrużył oczy i milczał. Daken odchylił się na krześle z zadowoloną miną.

— Nie będę z tobą o tym rozmawiał — oznajmił Johnny.

Daken nie przejął się tym, że go zbywał.

— Hm, może to ktoś jeszcze inny! — kontynuował. — Zajęty? Może Reed! Ha, albo jeszcze lepiej, Namor! Obaj uganiają się za twoją siostrą, to na pewno musi boleć. O, zawsze mówiłeś, że _uwielbiasz_ pierwszego Torcha, może to _uwielbienie_ w końcu zamieniło się w miłość? A może jeszcze…

Johnny uderzył pięścią w stół i spojrzał w górę.

— Kompletnie nie podoba mi się ta randka. Chcę ją zakończyć.

Daken zaczął się śmiać, ale Johnny miał szczęście i posłuchano jego życzenia. Znaleźli się razem w studiu i Daken, nadal śmiejąc się, z rękoma w kieszeni poszedł do stanowiska obok Wyatta i Bobby’ego. Johnny unikał kontaktu wzrokowego z kimkolwiek. Kiedy zobaczył, że Peter i jego obstawa znajdowali się tuż za jego kanapą, postanowił udać się właśnie tam, aby czuć ciche wsparcie przyjaciela.

Miał szczęście, że Daken nie wspomniał w ogóle o Spider-Manie, bo nie wiedział, czy byłby w stanie powstrzymać swoją reakcję. Biorąc pod uwagę, że Johnny’emu podobał się _każdy_ z wymienionych przez Dakena mężczyzn – nawet Ben, kiedy jeszcze był przed przemianą. I może trochę też po… Johnny zakochiwał się bardzo łatwo, a jeszcze łatwiej potrafił znaleźć obiekt westchnień, nawet gdy był to ktoś tak nieprzyjemny, jak Namor.

Tak. Nawet Reed. Johnny miał słabość do nerdów.

— Pora na wybór! — oznajmił Tony. — Kto będzie mógł zabrać naszego Johnny’ego Storma do domu? Najlepszy przyjaciel od czasów studiów? Kolega po fachu? Czy ktoś, kto potrafi wzbudzić _barrrdzo_ silne, niekoniecznie dobre uczucia?

Daken wygiął usta w podkówkę, jakby nie podobało mu się to, jak został określony. Ale on był najmniejszym zmartwieniem Johnny’ego, bo jego regeneracyjne moce wykluczały go od samego początku z dylematu, przed jakim postawiła go Amora.

Johnny doskonale wiedział, kogo musi wybrać, ale i tak się zawahał. Wyatt był człowiekiem i nie miał mocy, więc wydawał się logicznym wyborem, ale Johnny nie był pewny, co się stanie z Bobbym i czy byłby w stanie ze sobą żyć, gdyby spowodował czyjąś śmierć złym wyborem.

— Pocałuj mnie — odezwał się Peter za jego plecami.

Johnny się wyprostował. Tylko doświadczenie z nieprzewidywalnymi sytuacjami sprawiło, że nie odwrócił się i nie zaczął gapić na Petera. Miał nadzieję, że Shang-Chi i Danny również nie dali po sobie niczego znać.

— Pora wybrać! — powtórzył Tony.

— Myślę! — odparł Johnny.

— Wybierz _mnie_ — powtórzył Peter. Mógł mówić, ile chciał, bo jego twarz była zasłonięta maską. — Złamiesz zasady gry. Wytrącisz ją z równowagi. Dasz nam szansę, dasz nam więcej czasu.

Johnny widział logikę w tym rozumowaniu, ale logika swoje, a jego serce swoje. Nie chciał, aby jego pierwszy – i pewnie jedyny – pocałunek z Peterem tak wyglądał. Z tymi wszystkimi okolicznościami i przez maskę. Ale czy miał inny wybór?

Wstał i odetchnął.

— Wybrałem! — zawołał.

— Jestem krok za kanapą — szepnął Peter, tonem pełnym pewności, że Johnny posłucha jego planu.

Miał rację. Johnny w zawrotnym tempie rzucił się na kanapę i chwycił Petera za kostium. Na szczęście Danny i Shang przytrzymali kanapę, żeby się nie przewróciła na ich nogi, kiedy Johnny całował Petera… bez maski?

W następnej chwili z tunelu, w którym Johnny pojawił się na samym początku, wpadła do studia grupka kobiet… i Wolverine. Carol, Ororo i Sue wleciały w górę, od razu atakując wrzeszczącą ze złości Amorę. Johnny nie wiedział, czy Amora wrzeszczy, bo Johnny nie grał według zasad, czy dlatego, że popsuły jej finał.

Spojrzał na Petera; nadal miał na sobie maskę, ale musiał wcześniej podwinąć ją w górę.

— Ostatnim razem, kiedy mnie całowano przez maskę, było okropnie — skomentował. Nie ruszał się; wszyscy z extremis zamarli w miejscu.

Wszyscy oprócz Dakena.

— Akihiro — mruknął w jego stronę Logan z wyciągniętymi szponami.

Laura uderzyła go w ramię i je schował.

— Przestań — powiedziała. — Mamy ważniejsze sprawy. Daken, musimy powstrzymać Tony’ego.

Daken pociągnął nosem i nie spojrzał na ojca, ale skierował się za siostrą do Tony’ego, który był w zbroi i parował ataki Jessiki Jones, Misty i jeszcze na dodatek Patsy. Zbroja była sama w sobie wspaniałą bronią, a dodając do tego Tony’ego walczącego bez zobowiązań? Była śmiercionośna.

Daken dołączył do Spider-Woman, która również używała swoich feromonów, aby dotrzeć do Tony’ego, ale musiała mieć trudności z dostaniem się pod zbroję. Musieli mieć nadzieję, że któraś z walczących zrobi w niej chociaż małą dziurę. Ich szanse wzrosły, kiedy do atakujących dołączyli Laura i Logan.

Wanda lewitowała niedaleko, pilnowana przez wyhulkowaną Jen. Johnny zakładał, że próbowała przebić się przez czar na Tonym, aby uwolnić wszystkich zainfekowanych extremis, którzy nie byli w stanie sami pozbyć się wirusa z organizmu – jak zrobił to Daken.

Cywile i Wyatt trzymali się przy Jen, chociaż uwaga Wyatta była skupiona na Johnnym. Aby dać przyjacielowi znać, że wszystko w porządku, uniósł kciuki w górę i w końcu spojrzał na walkę z Amorą. Była atakowana z każdej strony; wśród ataków dostrzegł drobne promienie, które mogły pochodzić jedynie od Wasp, a której pewnie nie zauważył wcześniej. Sue zamknęła głowę i dłonie Amory w polu siłowym, dzięki czemu pozostałe bohaterki mogły rozprawić się z nią szybciej i łatwiej.

Johnny zrobił kilka kroków do przodu, aby pomóc grupie atakujących Tony’ego, ale nie zdążył. Wanda z okrzykiem przytrzymała Iron Mana w miejscu, a Laura i Logan zgrali swój atak tak, że odcięli hełm od zbroi – nie uszkadzając wcale samego Tony’ego.

— Nie mogę do niego dotrzeć — syknęła Wanda.

Johnny podleciał do niej z zaciśniętymi pięściami.

— Czego potrzebujesz? — zapytał. — Co może pokonać czar Amory?

— Jeśli nie ja, to tylko jedno — odparła, dalej próbując. — Pocałunek od osoby, w której jest zakochany. To ta miłość sprawia, że Amora ma na nim tak mocny uścisk.

— Tylko tyle? — zdziwił się.

— Pocałunek Prawdziwej Miłości to jedna z najsilniejszych mocy — oznajmiła.

Johnny się zamyślił. Skrzyżował ręce na piersi i oblizał usta.

— Czy to musi być miłość odwzajemniona?

Wanda spojrzała na niego z uznaniem, jakby nie spodziewała się, że Johnny zada jakiekolwiek pytania, a zwłaszcza najwyraźniej takie, które mają znaczenie.

— Nie, nie musi. To Tony musi tę osobę kochać.

— To dobrze. — Johnny nie wiedział, czy Cap czuje do Tony’ego cokolwiek romantycznego, więc jeśli nie było to wymagane, to mieli szczęście. — A to musi być _pocałunek_ czy całus? — Kiedy Wanda spojrzała na niego dziwnie, sprecyzował: — Zetknięcie ust starczy?

Pokiwała głową. Johnny wyszczerzył się i zanurkował. Wylądował przed Capem.

— Torch? — zdziwił się Cap, zerkając na niego.

— Wiem, jak zdjąć z Tony’ego czar — powiedział Johnny. — Musisz go pocałować. Pocałunek Prawdziwej Miłości najwyraźniej jest bardzo silną odtrutką.

— Prawdziwej Miłości? Nie sądzę, aby Tony czuł to, co ja — mruknął Cap.

Cóż. To było odpowiedzią na pytanie, czy Cap odwzajemnia uczucia Tony’ego. Johnny wziął się pod boki.

— Bo wcale nie kleił się do ciebie cały czas, kiedy prowadził tę farsę. I sam słyszałeś, kocha kogoś bardzo mocno, i myślisz, że gdyby był to ktoś inny, to nadal byłby z tobą taki wylewny?

Cap spojrzał na niego i Johnny widział, jak na jego twarzy powoli pojawia się coraz większa determinacja.

— Zabierz mnie do niego — oznajmił.

— Przytrzymajcie Iron Mana! — krzyknął Johnny, przylatując z Capem. Upewniwszy się, że Tony jest unieruchomiony, postawił Capa tuż przed nim… i pchnął go lekko, aby się pochylił.

Tyle wystarczyło. Po krótkim kontakcie ust w końcu Cap się rozluźnił, ale zamiast się odsunąć, złapał twarz Tony’ego w dłonie i pogłębił pocałunek. Johnny widział, jak Tony wciągnął ostro powietrze i powoli zaczał oddawać pocałunek.

— Możecie go puścić — mruknął Johnny z uniesioną brwią. Uśmiechnął się, kiedy go posłuchali.

— Steve…? — wyszeptał Tony.

— Już w porządku — odpowiedział Steve i oparł swoje czoło o czoło Tony’ego. — Już w porządku.

Extremis przestało działać może na dziesięć sekund przed tym, jak Amora straciła przytomność. Nowouwolnieni bohaterowie nawet nie mieli czasu, aby pomóc już walczącym. Tyle wystarczyło, aby wszyscy wrócili do miejsca, w którym była prowadzona walka, zanim zostali porwani.

Johnny usiadł ciężko na chodniku, oparł łokcie na kolanach i wplótł dłonie we włosy. Czuł, jak stres uchodzi z niego falami, ale zaraz powraca, odbity niczym echo. To koniec; Amora została pokonana. To nie koniec; Johnny nie może wrócić do szafy.

— No chyba sobie żartujesz!

Johnny uniósł głowę, słysząc oburzony głos Capa. Krzyczał na Luke’a, który stał przed nim ze skrzyżowanymi rękoma.

Tony, w zbroi, ale bez hełmu, stał obok ze spuszczoną głową.

— To nie wina Tony’ego, że Amora go wykorzystała! — mówił dalej Cap. _Bronił_ Tony’ego, mimo że musiał doskonale pamiętać, jak był przez niego traktowany. — Daken powinien żądać od ciebie rekompensaty za wstrzyknięcie mu extremis?

— To nie moja wina, nie mogłem się kontrolować! — zawołał Luke i zaraz od razu się wykrzywił.

— Tony też nie miał. Robił to, co Amora mu kazała.

Wzrok Johnny’ego skupił się na tym, jak Cap chwycił dłoń Tony’ego i przyciągnął go do siebie. Spojrzał w bok, bo to nie była jego kłótnia czy jego zapewnienia. Zobaczył grupkę cywili, którzy ucierpieli razem z nimi wszystkimi, więc podszedł do nich z niepewnym uśmiechem.

— Jesteście cali? — zapytał, spoglądając po wszystkich. Pokiwali głowami, więc odetchnął. — Cieszę się.

Przez chwilę chciał ich poprosić, aby zatrzymali dla siebie to, czego się dowiedzieli, ale był niemal pewny, że nie posłuchają, a nie chciał być potem zawiedziony, kiedy – _kiedy,_ nie _jeśli_ – złamią obietnicę.

— Przepraszam, że musieliście brać w tym udział — powiedział zamiast tego.

— Przykro mi, że wywlokła cię z szafy — oznajmiła cicho jedna z kobiet.

— Dzięki — odparł tylko. Nie miał pojęcia, jak powinien zareagować, więc zdecydował się odejść. — Wracajcie bezpiecznie — dodał na odchodne.

Rozważał właśnie podpalenie się i lot do domu, kiedy usłyszał, jak Wyatt woła jego imię. Spojrzał w tamtą stronę i poczuł ulgę, widząc go razem z Jen przy Sue, Reedzie i Benie. Zaczął iść w ich stronę, mając na ustach pytanie, kto zajmuje się dzieciakami, ale został zatrzymany w połowie drogi.

— Hej — odezwał się Peter. Złapał Johnny’ego za przedramię i pociągnął go lekko, aby Johnny odwrócił się w jego stronę. — Wszystko w porządku?

Johnny spojrzał na przyjaciela. Maska Spider-Mana zakrywała jego twarz, ale cała jego postawa pokazywała, że jest zatroskany. W porównaniu do tego, jak sztywno się trzymał, kiedy był pod wpływem extremis, teraz Johnny mógł bez problemu odczytać jego emocje.

— Na tyle, o ile — odpowiedział. — Już nie mogę się doczekać, kiedy wszyscy będą mówili o tym, jakich facetów biorę do łóżka albo czy jestem na górze czy na dole _,_ mimo że dopiero dzisiaj po raz pierwszy pocałowałem faceta. — Westchnął i potarł nos wolną dłonią. — Chcę iść do domu i się przespać.

Sen dobrze by mu zrobił. Nie musiałby myśleć o tym wszystkim, co się wydarzyło, czego się o nim dowiedzieli inni. Nie zastanawiałby się, czy to wpłynęło na ich opinię o nim, czy się zmieniła na gorsze.

Nie wspominałby pocałunku z Peterem, który był jednocześnie przekleństwem i błogosławieństwem.

Próbował odejść, ale Peter go nie puścił, tylko przekrzywił głowę i podszedł bliżej.

— Myślałem, że skoro mnie wybrałeś, to mogę zabrać cię do domu — powiedział cicho.

Johnny wiedział, że ze zdziwienia opadła mu szczęka. Otworzył szeroko oczy i wpatrywał się bez słowa w Petera. Jego mózg nie mógł pojąć tego, co słyszał. Ostro wciągnął powietrze, kiedy Peter uniósł dłoń i zamknął mu usta, unosząc żuchwę palcem. Dopiero wtedy Johnny odzyskał głos.

— Peter…?

— Jeśli to nie we mnie jesteś tak zakochany, że Amora może wpakować cię w kłopoty, to powiedz tylko słowo. — Dał Johnny’emu chwilę, ale kiedy ten się nie odezwał, Peter objął go w pasie i wystrzelił sieć do najbliższego budynku. — Nie słyszę protestów, zapałko.

Dopiero w powietrzu Johnny otrząsnął się na tyle, że wykręcił się z ramion Petera i podpalił, używając swoich mocy do lotu.

— Ty tak na serio?!

Nie widział tego, ale był pewny, _pewny,_ że Peter wywrócił oczami.

— Nie, jaja sobie robię — prychnął. — Stark i Cap nie mają biseksualności na wyłączność — mruknął i wylądował na najbliższym dachu. — Widząc cię na tych randkach… Byłem wkurzony, wiesz? Z Wyattem i Bobbym dobrze się bawiłeś, nawet _bardzo dobrze_ z Bobbym, a Daken to kurwik jeden. Złapałem się na tym, że myślałem, dlaczego oni zostali wybrani do twoich randek, a ja nie. A potem dodałem dwa do dwóch.

Johnny opadł obok niego i zgasł. Wolał nie prowadzić tej rozmowy zapalony, bo chciał się skupić na niej całkowicie. Miał tak wiele pytań!

— Dlatego chciałeś mnie pocałować? — zapytał.

— To był bonus — odpowiedział Peter. — Logiczny plan połączony z przyjemnością.

— Ale… tyle lasek wokół ciebie się kręci!

— Wokół ciebie też, Torch.

Johnny machnął ręką.

— Ja to co innego.

— Niby czemu?

— Laski kręcące się obok ciebie są z najwyższej półki.

Peter westchnął głęboko i podszedł do Johnny’ego.

— Nie chcę karmić twojego ego, bo już jest ogromne — oznajmił. Uniósł maskę na nos i złapał twarz Johnny’ego w dłonie. — Ale też jesteś z najwyższej półki.

Johnny zmrużył oczy, wpatrując się w wargi Petera.

— Podobam ci się tylko dlatego, że jestem piękny i przystojny?

Zdążył zobaczyć uśmieszek na ustach przyjaciela, zanim został pocałowany. Ten pocałunek był całkiem inny niż ich pierwszy – nie towarzyszyła mu groza kary i śmierci. Johnny westchnął, kiedy Peter się odsunął, trzymając jeszcze przez chwilę górną wargę Johnny’ego w zębach.

— Mogę cię _w końcu_ zabrać do domu? Czy nadal będziesz we mnie wątpić? Zaraz ja zacznę wątpić.

Johnny podpalił się i wystartował.

— Kto pierwszy, ten lepszy!

Peter od razu wyrzucił sieć.

— Falstart! — zawołał, ale rzucił się w pogoń.

Johnny potrzebował tej chwili dla siebie, aby uspokoić myśli. To wszystko działo się tak szybko. Bam! – zostaje ujawniony wbrew własnej woli, by zaraz – bam! – dowiedzieć się, że osoba, w której był zakochany do dobrych kilku lat, odwzajemnia to uczucie. Albo przynajmniej na tyle Johnny mu się podoba, że jest chętny spróbować się w nim zakochać. Szczęście w nieszczęściu.

Nie wiedział, czego oczekiwać po tym, jak znajdą się w mieszkaniu Petera, ale z całą pewnością chciał się tam znaleźć. W miejscu, gdzie będzie miał spokój, nikt nie będzie domagał się od niego wyjaśnień, żadni paparazzi go nie znajdą…

Tak, mieszkanie Petera było idealnym miejscem na odpoczynek po dzisiejszym dniu.

**Author's Note:**

> [tweet z fikiem](https://twitter.com/kas_delafere/status/1228718339410755585) do rtowania
> 
> twitter: [kas_delafere](https://twitter.com/kas_delafere)  
> tumblr: [janekburza](https://janekburza.tumblr.com)


End file.
